


Toothpaste Kisses

by larrysprincess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Harry is about 25, Harry is the hero, London, M/M, Older Harry, Shy Louis, Strangers to Lovers, Teeny bit of angst, Younger Louis, at first, louis is 19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysprincess/pseuds/larrysprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jumps head first into his new life and Harry is there to catch him.</p><p>Titel: "Tootpaste Kisses- the Maccabees"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothpaste Kisses

Chapter 1

"Next stop, Paddington Station", the monotone sounding voice cracked through the train wagon, starting a general bustling. Stopping the music on his phone and unplugging the fancy new headphones Lottie got him as a farewell gift, Louis started gathering all the bits and bobs surrounding him and putting them back into his stuffed blue backpack.  
The old lady, that he'd spend the last 4 hours sitting next to, had already started making her way down the aisle. Which was probably a good idea regarding her slow pace. Bless her. Louis, now knowing just about everything about her grandchildren and family problems, couldn't help but wonder how she managed to fit all of her belongings into the tiny handbag she carried, while he had troubles carrying his backpack without just toppling over backwards. Not to mentions the suitcase waiting for him on the overhead rack.

Still smiling about his former companion, the small boy started getting up from his seat to start the procedure of heaving down his case. What he didn't anticipate though, was a broad chest, covered in a soft looking brown knit jumper to block his way. Having made the mistake of not looking up before standing, he was gracelessly falling back down on his bum letting out a small squeak. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Did you get hurt? I shoulda made myself felt. I'm such a klutz, honestly, I don't do it on purpose but I always seem to stand in peoples way. And now I've gone off rambling- I'm just really sorry..- My name's Harry.", the chest apologized furiously in a deep deep and weirdly slow voice. Looking up, Louis almost immediately regretted doing so, since the boy- man standing in front of him could literally be found on the cover of one of those expensive magazines Lottie was always buying. He had broad shoulders and an endless torso, leading to a slim waist and long legs covered in black skinnys. His curly dark brown hair was tied up in a messy bun atop of his head, making the prominent sharp jaw line of his even more noticeable. The big eyes were a deep mossy green, framed by dark lashes and his mouth was prone to case the death of a good handful of young teenage girls, with its poutiness and the lovely pink shade. Louis never wanted to be kissed by someone so badly.

A small cough jolted him out of his lustful staring, that must've been going on a bit too long to be deemed normal, since the smile Harry had been wearing had started to slip down his face and he started shuffling his feet on the grey floor. The smaller boy could feel himself blushing a deep red colour and cursed his stupid decision to wear his worn out yellow sweater with the tiny hedgehogs covering it, making him look about 10, and not bothering to style his hair, so that it was hanging in loose caramel coloured fluffy strands over his forehead. 

Self-consciously he started tugging on the sweater to cover up the small bit of pudge it had exposed during his fall. "N- No no I'm fine, no harm done. I just have to open my eyes.", he managed to get out with just a minimal stutter. "I'm Louis by the way.", that pulled a big toothy smile from the man still hovering above him. 

"You kinda scared me there, but really, the fault is all on me Louis.", said boy just wanted to close his eyes and relish in the way his name sounded in that deep rumble coming from such a kissable mouth, but that thought was quickly put aside (but not forgotten..), when Harry offered him a big, big hand with long slender fingers covered in different rings. Managing to stammer out a "Thank you", he took the hand, which immediately enveloped his small and delicate one completely, and pulled him to his feet with ease. This time without any trouble.

Suddenly Louis was standing really close to the broad shoulders and the pouty lips and the sharp jaw line, he'd been admiring just seconds ago. Up close he could see the light stubble covering Harrys jaw and the small blemishes on his forehead. Finding it hard to breath the far smaller boy tried to take a step back, only to be blocked by his own armrest.  
Looking up into a pair of smiling green eyes he quickly turned around, to try and get his luggage down from the rack, everything to stop himself from doing something stupid like kissing him or touching his soft looking hair. But that was easier said than done, Louis realized. His case had been pushed to the very back by a bigger one, which made it almost impossible for him to reach. Not only was his height a problem, but also the warm presence behind him invading his senses with the smell of autumn and cinnamon, making it hard to concentrate. 

Huffing, he tried to grasp some part of the handle to simply pull it out. He was not gonna fail to get down his damn case in front of this humanised wank fantasy. But fate seemed to have other plans, since the only thing he managed to grab onto was thin air.  
A big warm hand laid itself on the distressed boys arm and the deep warm voice he already got to know spoke softly, "Let me.". All Louis could do was nod, mesmerized by the private smile directed at him. That's when he discovered the dimples, carving themselves deep into this gorgeous mans cheeks. But before his fingers could even think about touching, a pair of obviously strong arms reached by him, to lift his suitcase out of the rack. The ease he did it with was almost mocking, if it weren't for the pure and happy smile on his lips. 

"This one is yours? Right? I kind of assumed.", staring down at the pastel blue case Harry had set on the ground, Louis started to blush. Why did he have to have such a childish suitcase? Why couldn't it just be grey or black like everyone else's?  
"Jup that's mine. Thanks for the help, probably would've taken me a while to get it meself.", saying that the feathery haired boy lightly touched Harrys arm. The latter seemed to freeze a bit at that, causing Louis to quickly withdraw his hand and look down at his white toms, angry at himself for making it awkward. Why couldn't he just keep the polite distance strangers were supposed to keep. He obviously invaded this perfectly helpful - and probably straight - mans private space, just because he couldn't refrain from touching him just once.

"You're welcome, happy I could help.", said man smiled down at the embarrassed boy, reassuring his nerves a little bit.  
"Afraid I'll have to get a move on. But it was lovely to meet you Louis. And sorry again for making you fall.", Harry added, and with one last beam he turned around and went back to his seat to gather his stuff.  
"It's completely fine really Harry..-", the small boy muttered way too late for the taller one to her. Sighing, Louis forced his eyes of the prettiest back he had ever seen on a guy and checked a last time whether he packed up everything not wanting to lose anything on his first day of freedom.

When the train rolled into the station minutes later, all thoughts about Harry and his gorgeous eyes fled his mind, and all he could think was, "This is it! I did it". Moving to London on his own after graduation wasn't really his families favorite plan, but definitely the only one Louis could see himself doing. And this was it, this was the future he had been anticipating with his best mates back home in Doncester. This was London, the city of dreams! Or wait, wasn't that New York? Whatever, definitely the city of my dreams, the petite boy thought.

When the doors opened, taking a deep breath and clutching his luggage, the 19 year old stepped onto the station, leaving any kind of doubts back on the train.  
A warm smile and deep green eyes at the back of his mind, giving his step a more confident pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far :)  
> Should I conitinue this story or leave it while I still can haha?  
> No seriously I am very unsure about it :/


End file.
